<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold me still by rabesgoodeday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881046">Hold me still</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesgoodeday/pseuds/rabesgoodeday'>rabesgoodeday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, does not follow apocalypse at all, soft lesbians, soft smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesgoodeday/pseuds/rabesgoodeday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Apocalypse and Cordelia just wants Misty to hold her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold me still</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyinwhite/gifts">lxdyinwhite</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cordelia ad Misty cuddle for the first time, doesn't follow AHS plot at all, they defeat Michael and Cordelia isn't fading </p><p> </p><p>This is for my bestie chels I love you thank you for inspiring me everyday</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After defeating the antichrist, Misty and Cordelia walked limping through the doors of the academy. </p><p>“C’mon let's go to bed ‘delia” Misty said, tugging at Cordelia’s sleeve to follow her upstairs. Misty and Cordelia walked into Cordelia’s bedroom and closed the door. </p><p>“Can we share tonight? I don’t feel much like bein alone right now Miss Cordelia.” Misty said shyly.</p><p>“It’s okay me either, it’s been a long day go get changed. I will too.” Cordelia said, moving Misty's hair out of her face and kissing her cheek lightly. </p><p>They each changed, Cordelia into her nightgown and Misty into one of Cordelia’s old college hoodies. </p><p>They laid down in the big bed on opposite ends. Cordelia laid on her back and stared at the ceiling, while Misty twisted uncomfortably, facing away from Cordelia then flipping onto her stomach like a toddler. Misty scooted so that she was sharing a pillow with Cordelia, not close enough to touch, but close enough to hear her breathing. Misty looked at Cordelia before closing her eyes and sighing comfortably. Cordelia couldn’t sleep, she stared at the ceiling, her fingers itching and fidgeting. </p><p>“Misty?” Cordelia said softly, “Are you awake?” Misty opened her eyes groggily, </p><p>“Kinda, was wrong sweetie?” Misty asked, her voice rough with sleep, “Can’t sleep?” Misty opened her eyes fully now, blue eyes looking worriedly at Cordelia.</p><p>“Do you mind, if we cuddle? Can you hold me?” Cordleia said into the darkness of the room quietly. They had never cuddled before, so Cordelia was nervous at her own request. </p><p>“Of course beautiful c’mere” Misty said, opening up her arms for Cordelia.</p><p>Cordelia shuffled the short distance between them, and burrowed her face into Misty’s neck. Misty kissed her forehead softly.  Her left arm wrapped around the top of Cordelia’s back shifting into her hair scratching it soothingly, her other hand wrapped around Cordelia’s waist pulling her closer. Misty grabbed the thin sheet and wrapped them up in it.</p><p>“Thank you Misty.” Cordelia said, muffled by Misty’s neck. Cordelia shifted, tangling their legs together tightly. Misty rubbed Cordelia’s calf with her foot lovingly. </p><p>“Are you feeling any better?” Misty asked after a few minutes, she could tell Cordelia was still awake. </p><p>“Hmmmm yeah you’re really soft and warm; I feel safe with you.” Cordelia said sleepily, almost like a child does when they're tired. Cordelia snuggled into her tighter and rubbed her nose along the column of Misty’s throat. “I think I love you but I’m not sure yet,” Cordelia said, then immediately she fell asleep. Misty’s body stiffened and then relaxed. Misty kissed the top of Cordelia’s head and rested her chin against the top of her head. The two women relaxed into a peaceful sleep cuddled up close.</p><p>Misty woke up before the sun had risen, and she was freezing despite the body heat coming from the woman crushed against her. Misty got up to get the extra blanket from the end of the bed. </p><p>“Nooooo baby come backkk” Cordelia whined, grabbing Misty and tugging her back down. Cordelia buried her head back into Misty’s body. </p><p>“Gosh you sure are needy when you’re all sleepy aren't ya?” Misty said. Cordelia looked up at her pouting.</p><p>“No no it’s not a bad thing sweetie” Misty said, brushing Cordelia's hair from her face putting her thumb on Cordelia’s lips to rid her of her adorable pout. “I’m just going to get another blanket. I'm cold.” Misty sat up, looking down at Cordelia who curled into the spot Misty's body just occupied, Misty grabbed Cordelia’s hand so she kept contact as she leaned down to grab the second blanket. As soon as Misty laid back down Cordelia pounced and leaned into her. Cordelia resumed her original position snuggled into Misty, Msty kissed her forehead lightly, as Corelia fell asleep. Misty smiled, “I know I'm in love with you.”  </p><p> </p><p>Misty woke up the next day around noon, looking down, her eyes met Cordelia's.</p><p>“Were you watching me sleep?” Misty asked, teasing Cordelia. </p><p>“Yea, I wanted to make sure this was real.” Cordelia confessed. “I do remember everything I said last and I've figured it out.” </p><p> </p><p>Cordelia leaned up and kissed MIsty </p><p>“I’m in love with you too ‘delia” Misty said against her lips. </p><p>Cordelia pressed forward and kissed Misty again. Cordelia cupped the back of her neck and shifted up so her and Misty were face to face. Misty grabbed Cordelia’s hand, interlocking their fingers and they kissed slowly. </p><p>“Misty,” Cordelia said breathlessly. </p><p>“What is it baby?” Misty asked, so softly it physically hurt Cordelia’s heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Make love to me please?” Corelia asked, looking into Misty’s eyes. She kissed her cheek lightly, </p><p>“Of course anything you want I'll give you.” Misty said, with the most sincerity Cordelia had ever heard. Cordelia knew if Misty could, she would get the moon for her if she wanted it bad enough. </p><p>Misty moved Cordelia so she was laid out beneath her, her hair splaying against the pillow.  Cordelia looked up at Misty in awe as she towered over her body. Cordelia leaned up to kiss her, hand going beneath the hoodie to feel Misty's soft waist. Misty’s hand not supporting her body cupped Cordelia’s cheek as she ran her tongue on Cordelia's bottom lip, asking her for permission. Cordelia opened her mouth as Misty's hand traveled further, cupping Cordelia's hip, fingers toying with the hem of her nightgown. Cordelia released Misty's mouth and looked into Misty’s eyes and nodded. Misty kissed her quickly once more and removed her nightgown. </p><p>Looking down in wonder and amazement, Misty looked back up, “You are the most beautiful thing i've ever seen in my whole goddam life baby.” </p><p>“Kiss me, let me feel you please.” Cordelia asked quietly. Misty leaned back and took the hoodie off, leaving both women bare except for a single thing piece of fabric each. Misty crawled over her again, and pressed her body on Cordelia’s. Cordelia wrapped both her arms around Misty’s neck as she leaned up to kiss her. Misty’s hands traveled down and rubbed soft circles on Cordelia’s hip bones. Cordelia released her mouth and threw her head back groaning,</p><p>“Misty touch me please.” Misty nodded her head and placed open mouth kisses against Cordelia’s neck. Cordelia moved her hand from behind Misty's head and grabbed onto the hands on her hip, putting her hand over Misty's; Cordelia's palm to the back of her hand. Looking Misty in the eyes she guided Misty's hand down to her core. Misty’s fingers came into contact with cordelia’s center she arched her back up, pressing their chests impossibly closer. Misty gently teased her, slipping one finger in slowly, Cordelia let out a soft whimper. Cordelia held onto Misty’s hand the whole time as she made love to her. kissing her slowly and deeply, Cordelia felt consumed by Misty in the best way. Cordelia started crying, the sheer amount of pleasure and love she felt was overwhelming.  Misty, slowed her pace down,</p><p>“Baby what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Are you hurt” Misty looks down, gently kissing Cordelia’s tears off of her face, which backfired and caused Cordelia to let out another sob. </p><p>“I’m okay, don’t stop. I am just so utterly in love with you and you overwhelm me but in the best way possible my love” Cordelia said, tears flowing freely. She looked up at Misty who’s ocean eyes threatened to spill tears out. </p><p>“I love you so much darling” Misty said. Cordelia gripped her hand tighter and fucked herself on Misty's fingers. Misty kissed her cheek and started whispering words of praise into Cordelia's ear,</p><p>“You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my whole life, you feel so good around my fingers, Cordelia.I love you so much, come for me sweet girl.” Cordelia came, tears still flowing down her face. </p><p>Misty removed her fingers and wiped them on the comforter. She got off of Cordelia laid next to her, opening her arms. Cordelia, spent, shuffled and let the last few tears come out. </p><p>“That’s the most loved I’ve ever felt in my life.” Cordelia said quietly, “I love you so much” </p><p>Misty kissed her forehead and trailed her fingers across Cordelia’s spine. </p><p>“You deserve all the love in the world, more than I can ever give you. I love you baby.”</p><p>They fell asleep wrapped in eachothers arms; smiled adorned tear stained faces, they knew this would’ve the first of many nights tangled up in sheets and wrapped up in eachothers arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>